


调教渣男 下

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 朱重八
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	调教渣男 下

　　“沈翎！”朱重八怒喝。  
　　“想杀我？”沈翎捏住朱重八的下巴，“可惜就算给你一把刀，你也杀不了我。”目光慢慢下移，如一双大手，缓缓抚过他的肌肤。  
　　“闭嘴。”朱重八拍打着他的手腕，但那双手犹如钢箍一样纹丝不动。  
　　“我可以帮你拿出来。”  
　　朱重八狐疑的看着他，“你会这么好心？”他在沈翎手上吃过太多亏。  
　　沈翎掀开下袍，露出那软垂的巨物。  
　　朱重八瞳孔一缩，“妄想。”  
　　体内的玉珠是浸过媚药的，随着时间的推移，那股灼烧身体的火焰愈来愈烈。他摩挲着双腿，甚至用手握住那渐渐勃起的阳物。  
　　不行，不是这样！  
　　他苦恼的摇着头，眼角的泪一颗接一颗，如断了线的珍珠。  
　　他像一条离了岸的鱼儿，在车厢里翻滚。他像一个无耻的淫妇，在沈翎的怀里扭动。最后他是答应了吧，那个荒诞屈辱的要求。  
　　他听到了沈翎的笑声，他的鼻腔里全是浓烈的属于另一个男人的麝香气息。  
　　起初还有一点怯生，之后强烈的欲望便主宰了一切。他跪在对方腿间，像个荡妇一样，极力的取悦含入口中的昂扬。用舌头，用手指，柔软的舔吻，细心的抚摸。口中的肉块不断胀大，一直顶到他的喉头。  
　　他的泪越落越凶，脸颊一片湿漉漉。吞咽不下的液体顺着嘴角溜下来，一吮一吸之间，发出粘腻的水泽声。  
　　灼热，空虚。  
　　他不停挑逗着即将侵犯自己的肉体，想象着侵犯与被侵犯之间的微妙诧异。那异样的倒错感让他更加兴奋。他粗重的喘息着，双腿间的玉柱在无人抚慰的情况下竟然颤抖着滴下了欣喜的欲液。  
　　“这里……这么兴奋？”  
　　沈翎的手顺着他的背脊慢慢往下，落在他的臀瓣上。  
　　朱重八身子一颤，抬起眼皮看他，三分可怜七分凶狠。  
　　“对，就是这样。这种眼神，让我觉得征服的是个男人。”啪的一声，沈翎的手重重落在他的臀上。浑圆的臀瓣如一个熟透了的水蜜桃，震颤着，抖动着。随着一个个落下的巴掌，浮起一个个鲜红的印子。  
　　朱重八呜咽一声，玉柱射出一道精液，竟然高潮了。  
　　沈翎将他抱起来，那大得恐怖的阳物在他的窄缝里上下滑动。  
　　“不行，不行。”朱重八拼命挣扎，“里面还有……”  
　　“那就排出来。”  
　　沈翎掰开他的臀瓣，手指勾着穴口的软肉。  
　　刚刚达到高潮的身体是那么敏感，只是轻轻一碰，穴口就贪婪的翕合起来。一颗玉珠被挤了出来，接着是第二颗，第三颗……  
　　朱重八全身都是汗，每挤出一颗玉珠对他都是一次折磨。他紧紧抱着沈翎的肩膀，咬住他的肩头。  
　　当沈翎终于进入的瞬间，朱重八狂喜得几乎流下泪来。  
　　柔软的花径不知疲倦般裹缠着男人的阳物，近乎谄媚的奉献着所有热情。之前的抗拒简直像个笑话。  
　　伴随激烈的挺动，一波波涌上的快感在他脑中起伏动荡，他的嘴除了呻吟哭泣再也发不出别的声音，他的身躯已经完全向男人臣服，只知索求无上的餍足。  
　　不知达到了多少次高潮，股间，下腹，全是射出的精液。  
　　“够……够了……”  
　　他的腰被高高抬起，双腿被折在胸前。  
　　“睁开眼睛，看看你是怎么被我插入的。”  
　　朱重八紧紧闭上眼睛。  
　　巨大的阳物在他股缝间上下滑动，几次掠过穴口。  
　　朱重八胸膛急剧起伏，乳尖在微凉的空气中挺立，尖而饱满，牙痕鲜明。  
　　那硕大的顶端忽然戮了进来，浅浅的旋转了一周又退了出去。  
　　“不……”他呢喃着睁开眼睛。  
　　“不？”沈翎轻笑，“记住，我是你的男人。”  
　　穴口被撑开，花径被挤压，他强硬的进入，如一个征战杀伐的将军。朱重八痛得身体蜷缩起来，但下一刻就被用力拉开。  
　　巨大的肉块反复戮刺，没有技巧，没有抚慰，这是一场原始的掠夺，强者对弱者的征服。  
　　被支配，被凌辱，朱重八在昏迷和清醒中游走，他不知身体被摆弄了多少种姿势，也不知沈翎将多少种道具用在了自己身上。  
　　只知道清醒时，他的乳头已经肿大了一圈，上面穿了一枚蝴蝶花夹。  
　　“无耻……”  
　　“还有力气说话，嗯？”沈翎指腹擦着他的唇，带着浓烈的性的暗示。  
　　朱重八立刻紧紧闭上了嘴巴。  
　　“回去以后，我会找匠人给你纹一幅牡丹。蝴蝶配牡丹，美极。”朱重八的皮肤紧致温润，犹如羊脂美玉，让沈翎爱不释手。  
　　“妄想！”朱重八拍开他的手，“义军离不开我，我要回去。”  
　　“那是郭子兴的义军，不是你的。”沈翎玩着朱重八的手指，“我可以帮你。”  
　　“帮我？”朱重八看着沈翎，“你从来不是这么好心的人。”  
　　“不错。我沈家富可敌国，火炮，武器，兵士，只要你想，我都能为你拿到。”沈翎在朱重八唇上一咬，“当然，你要用自己的身体来换。”  
　　朱重八低头，盯着地面沉默不语。  
　　“你可以慢慢想，我有很多时间。”  
　　雨越下越大，但密集的雨点也无法阻止马车的行进。路的尽头，正是沈家庄。  
　　


End file.
